Hikami Sayaka
Hikami Sayaka (氷上さやか Hikami Sayaka) is a member of the Cures in Heartful Song Pretty Cure. She is a intelligent 14-year-girl who often plays classical music with her violin. Sayaka is the daughter of a wealthy family. She is cold at first impression, but eventually warms up to everyone. Sayaka dreams of becoming a famous violinist. Sayaka's alter ego is Cure Sonata (キュアソナタ Kyua Sonata), the Song of Wisdom whose theme color is blue. She is represented by classical music. Appearance As a civilian, Sayaka has wavy shoulder length sapphire blue hair with two bangs on each side curling inward framing her face. She also has azure eyes. She wears a white headband. Sayaka wears a long sleeved Alice Blue dress with a small dark blue snowflake emblem on the right bottom side of the skirt along with a light blue cardigan over it. She also wears white thigh highs with black Mary-Jane platforms. In the summer, Sayaka wears a white short sleeved blouse with a light blue ribbon. Sayaka also wears a blue skirt along with blue heels with ankles straps. As Cure Sonata, her hair grows longer, get straighter and turns icy blue. Her hair is tied at the end with with a blue bow with light blue jewel encrusted in gold in the middle. She wears an light blue top with the chest and sleeves white in color. The collar and straps on the torso and cuff are blue with gold lining, while ruffles of blue line it. On the lower portion of torso are blue bows, while tied at the neck is a blue cloth. Comes with white and gold wrist length gloves with an light blue bow at the wrist with blue ruffles. The light blue skirt matches the top, with ruffles of blue to line the petticoat. The belt is blue and gold with small gold studs. She also wears light blue boots with golden buttons, lining, and sole. The cuff is blue with a light blue bow on the side along with white tube socks around the top. She also wears blue music note shaped earring that dangle Personality Sayaka is a intelligent 14-year-girl who often plays classical music with her violin. Sayaka is the daughter of a wealthy family. She is cold at first impression, but eventually warms up to everyone. Sayaka dreams of becoming a famous violinist. As a Cure, Sonata is more loyal to her team and has a much stronger and gentler personality, and her voice changes slightly as well to a more stronger one. She is the most trustworthy Cure. History Becoming Cure Sonata Relationships [[Morikaze Akiko|'Morikaze Akiko']]' '- Sayaka's childhood best friend along being a fellow student council member. They remain inseparable and often lean on each other to cheer the other up. [[Yozora Seira|'Yozora Seira']]' '- Sayaka's teammate. They often butt heads with each other due to their clashing personalities. However, they grudgingly begin to respect each other. Cure Sonata Cure Sonata (キュアソナタ Kyua Sonata) is the alter ego of Hikami Sayaka. Just like her teammates, Cure Sonata has the power of music, along with power over ice. Her voice is very hypnotic which she uses to confuse enemies. Unlike her teammates, she is able to predict the enemy's next move.. Her basic attack is Sonata Freezing which is later upgraded to Sonata Blizzard. Transformation Sequence Cure Sonata Sayaka holds up her Heart Mirror with her ring glowing a bright blue. She then swipes the ring across the mirror shouting "Pretty Cure, Medley Start!". Music staffs wrap around her legs and body before turning into ice and shattering revealing her heels and outfit. She crosses her arms across her chest with musical staffs surrounding them turning to ice with her gloves appearing after the ice shatters. Her hair then fades from sapphire blue to icy blue before then getting put into place with blue bow, she then tilts her head to the side as blue earrings appear. She then strikes a pose before flying down from the sky and introducing herself. Attacks [[Sonata Freezing|'Sonata Freezing']]' - '''Cure Sonata summons her Melody Mic before twirling it around forming ice crystals around her before shouting the attack name and firing the crystals at the target. [[Sonata Blizzard|'Sonata Blizzard']]' - Cure Sonata summons her Melody Mic before twirling it around and tracing a diamond with the Mic before shouting the attack name and sending a fury of ice and snow at the enemy. Etymology '''Hikami (氷上) - Hi (氷) means ice and Kami (上) means top, Together they mean on top of ice. A reference to her powers over ice. Sayaka '(さやか) means ''bright. Her name means "bright ice on top". ''Cure Sonata - ''A composition for an instrumental soloist Songs Sayaka's voice actress, '''Satō Rina, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikasa Yoko, who voices Yozora Seira, Hanazawa Kana, who voices Morikaze Akiko, and Aina Kusuda, who voices Hihara Rosa. * [[Winter Joy|'Winter Joy']] * Frozen Song * [[Aurora |'Aurora' ]] Duets * [[Rainbow Symphony |'Rainbow Symphony']]' '(along with Hikasa Yoko, Hanazawa Kana, and Aina Kusuda) * Music's Blessing ' (''along with Hikasa Yoko, Hanazawa Kana, and Aina Kusuda) * '''Mirai (along with Hikasa Yoko, Hanazawa Kana, and Aina Kusuda) Trivia * Cure Sonata's design is somewhat based on the Apricot Dream Coord from Aikatsu * Cure Sonata is the third Cure who uses as ice as her power * Sayaka's birthday is September 16. Therefore, her zodiac sign is Virgo. * Sayaka shares quite a few similarities with Aoki Reika ** Both girls' theme colors are blue. ** Both have dark blue hair in civilian form, and light blue hair in Pretty Cure form. ** Both have similar powers. ** Both are Student Council President ** Both have polite and calm personalities. ** Both have great intelligence. ** Both are soft-spoken. Gallery Category:Heartful Song Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Song Pretty Cure Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:NightSky Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters